paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Atlantic Inferno
Summary With Ryder away on business at the World Organisation Council along with the Tracys, leaving Sherbet and Chase in charge of International Rescue and Paw Patrol International along with Virgil, Alan and John. Chase sends the Pups to a fire at the oil rig Seascape, when their help was not needed - but the situation later worsens, when ignited gas starts pouring through cracks forming in the sea bed around Seascape's foundations. Even more exciting news, where Marshall's family from London is also here to help out the chores for them while he, Doug and Delilah are on mission with him. Characters * Sherbet the Thunderbird Pup * Virgil Tracy * Alan Tracy * John Tracy * Dylan * Lady Penelope * Sweetie * Triple D * Parker * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky (Cameo) * Zuma * Skye (Cameo) * Everest * Ella * Tuck * Doug * Delilah * Pongo * Perdita * Patch (Cameo) * Dorothy (Cameo) * Dizzy and DeeDee * Lucky (Cameo) * Penny (Cameo) * Rolly (Cameo) * Freckles (Cameo) International Rescue and Paw Patrol Equipment Used * Thunderbird 1 * Thunderbird 2 * Thunderbird 4 * Thunderbird 5 * FAB 1 * Thunderpaw 5 Episode (The episode begin at the station, where Sir Harry, his crewman, Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward and Sweetie are observing.) Sir Harry: Well, your Ladyship and your dogness, you've done it. We can't thank you enough for coming all this way to open the pass. Lady Penelope: It was our pleasure, Sir Harry. A little bit of excitement is welcome now and again. Sweetie: Quite right, Lady Penelope. Destiny: It's gonna be so wonder-fab. Dallas: I know right. Deja vu: This is so gonna be the greatest road construction project we ever build for the first time while working with Lady Penelope and the royal dog of Barkingburg. Lady Penelope: Yes, I do hope your project is a tremendous success, because I know how important it is to them. (Meanwhile at IR HQ, Marshall was cleaning up the lounge because there is special guest coming over to help out.) Sherbet: Hey Marshall, why are you helping Alan and Grandma Tracy cleaning up the place? Marshall: Because my family's coming and I want everything to be perfect while Virgil goes to London to pick them up. (Outside IR HQ, Thunderbird 2 has landed on the IR HQ runway. Back at the lounge, Marshall has everything done and ready including the pups.) Virgil: Marshall! They're here! Marshall: Oh my gosh! They're here! Places, everyone. (As the elevator doors open, it reveals that Marshall's family are all dalmatians.) Marshall: Mum! Dad! Auntie Perdy! Uncle Pongo! Dizzy, DeeDee, Triple D, Cousins! Dalmatian family: Marshall! (As he and his family hugged as feeling he's reunite with them. Sherbet and Grandma Tracy had the same feeling too.) Marshall: It's been so long. Delilah: My son! It's been so long. Doug: I missed you so much! Perdita: How are you feeling, darling? Pongo: How's your life with International Rescue and Paw Patrol International. Marshall: All good, you lot. Delilah: And best of all. Dalmatian Family: We brought you all presents! (The family and the pups plus Alan shout with delight.) Grandma Tracy and Virgil: Alan. Alan: Come on, Grandma, I was only kidding. Grandma Tracy: I know but they're for the Mighty Pups. Not for you, this isn't Oprah. Virgil: Um, Grandma, I think it's also on behalf on they and International Rescue. Grandma Tracy: Oh. (Meanwhile, Out at sea, several Navy ships are out on maneuvers. The Captain of one of them tells his crew to send out messages to nearby ships, telling them to stay away from the area - and to also contact the giant Seascape drilling rig.) Commander: Alert all vessels in vicinity, and warn the drilling rig Seascape. Atlantic Captain: Seascape drilling rig, from World Navy flagship Atlantic. Please acknowledge. Dick O'Shea: "Seascape here, Atlantic. Receiving you five by five." Atlantic Captain: "We are about to commence target practice. There could be a number of nuclear explosions." Frank Hooper: Are there now? Here, Dick, I'll take over. Hello, Atlantic. This is Frank Hooper, rig superintendent here. I don't like the sound of what you just said. Atlantic Captain: All the explosions will be beneath the surface. Out of the 40 rigs in the area, yours is the nearest. There's absolutely no chance of any danger. Frank Hooper: I hope you're right! Ending transmission. Darned navy. Always bellyacheing about the number of new rigs going up, but no-one's allowed to complain about their explosions. Reaper Lieutenant: Gyropedoes one and two at ready, sir. Reaper Captain: Right. Approaching radio-control target vessel, bearing seven, five, eight. Reaper Captain: Contact. Away both. Seek and destroy. Reaper Lieutenant: Number one is moving off course, sir. Reaper Captain: Correct by remote, Lieutenant. Reaper Lieutenant: Aye-aye, sir. Commander: Second strike, negative. Kill it, Captain. Reaper Captain: You heard the Commander, Lieutenant. Destroy by remote. Reaper Lieutenant: I can't, sir. There's no response. She's a maverick! (Meanwhile at space in Thunderbird 5, John and Dylan received the call.) John: That's right, Chase. The missile exploded on the seabed. Chase: What's the navy's reaction? Dylan: From the radio calls we're picking up, a lot of people are hopping mad, but it seems there's no danger. Chase: Yeah, but boy, did it cause havoc with the ocean. The water's still boiling, if a guy named Hooper on the Seascape is anything to go by. John: Yeah but we'll keep in check. ( On Seascape, Hooper himself has his crew do various things to make sure the rig is safe, such as raising it up by several feet via its hydraulic legs, and increasing ballast stabilisers.) Frank Hooper: "Well, Cravitz, the swell's settled. Imagine those navy guys letting a fool thing like that happen! It's bad enough being stuck out here in the middle of the Atlantic, without the navy sending us under." Cravitz: "Say, the weather computers are reacting. I reckon there'll be a looloo of a gale blowing, come sun-up." Frank Hooper: "What in thunder is that?" Cravitz: "It's about the same position as that atom explosion." Frank Hooper: "Sound the alarms!" Frank Hooper: "Attention all stations. Emergency, priority! Fire-jet sighted, 30 miles west. Cause of fire-jet not certain. I reckon a gas field has been blown!" (Back at IR HQ, John called in.) John: International Rescue, we have situation developing. Superintendant Hooper on the Seascape has sent out an alarm call. There's a 200 foot jet of fire blazing up 30 miles from the rig. Chase: Okay, John, we're on our way. Sherbet, get Marshall and Rubble here along with Zuma and Everest. Also we need the twins as well. Sherbet: F.A.B, Chase. Delilah: We're coming too. Those people need fire and rescue medical emergency. Sherbet: Okay, that's good, welcome to the team, Mr and Mrs Dalmatian and Mr Dearly, Thunderbirds are go! Doug, Delilah and Pongo: F.A.B. (As they got geared up, suited up and got into their vehicles.) 5 4 3 2 1 Doug, Delilah and Pongo: Thunderbirds are go! Delilah: We always wanted to say that. (Working In Process.) Category:Mighty Pups